


Strip Tease

by thorsthot



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: John goes to the strip club (most likely after killing someone) to see his favorite stripper and relieve some stress.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Strip Tease

A late night out, 1 am to be exact. The streets are hectic and loud, but John’s tired and worn out, looking for a fix. He’s craving something and hasn’t had a sexual release in a while. He knows that when he needs to, he can come to the spot, and see his favorite girl. His favorite girl, a cute black hottie. Soft brown skin and she always smells like cocoa butter, it’s a natural scent at this point. Lips always laced with gloss, big and soft. Even better when they’re wrapped around his shaft.

He knows that when he comes calling, she’ll answer. And for that he’s thankful. When the time is right he’ll walk into the building. A strong scent of alcohol and perfume taking hold of him, and the loud music consumes him. He sees some familiar faces, nodding at the ones who great him. But he’s only here for one person and one person only. He scans the area, not seeing her in the mix of pretty women. So he sits at a table, legs spread wide and a hand resting on his crotch. He watches as the other girls dance around. A bunch of horny men practically creaming their pants at the sight of half naked women. His breath hitches when he feels hands grasp his shoulders, he knows it’s her.

“You know I love it when you wear all black suits,” She whispers in his ear. Walking around him, she straddles his waist, sitting on his lap. “I thought you were going to call.”

“I was,” His hands now steadily at her waist. “I just got caught up in somethings.”

“Yeah, it must’ve been a lot of something. You’re scarred,” Her hand moves up, soft to touch, lifting his face up. In the dim lighting, she could see the cuts and bruises on the left side of his face. “Here, follow me. I know what will cheer you up.”

Hopping off his lap, her hand in his, she leads him to a special room. Once in the room, she closes the curtains. John awkwardly stays standing, and when she turns back around, she pushes him down onto the red velvet sofa. Straddling him once again, her lips attach to his. It’s a soft kiss, not like the usual heavy kisses she gives him. She kisses down to his neck whilst her hands get entangled in his hair. He smells of whiskey and cologne, his hands moving along her body. But she grabs them, holding them down to each side of him.

“You know the rules, love. Don’t touch.” She kisses his lips once more, and gets off of him.

The tone in the club shifts. A heavy rock song blaring through the sound system. She twirls around, moving her hips to the rhythm. Taking her top off to reveal a pink bikini top. She touches all over herself, getting lost in the rhythm of the music. The next article to come off is the bikini top. She throws it at John, laughing as he catches it in his hands.

She moves over to him, hands planted on his knees, she squats down. Her hands travel up his thighs, grazing over the bulge in his pants as she looks him in the eye. His breath hitches as she does so, and now she’s got him where she wants him. She leans foreward, licking a stripe up the crotch of his pants, he groans. She smiles at him; the smile, a newfound favorite of his. It makes his knees weak and his cock throb. He knows what she does with that mouth, and god does she do it well.

She stands, turning to sit in his lap and she grinds on him. He begins to touch her again, not caring about the rules because he’s done way more to her in this club. A hand grabs her left breast, teasing at her nipple while the other reaches into her cotton shorts.

“No panties huh? Making it hard for me not to fuck you right here.” His voice rough. Fingers toying at her clit and she lets him. His middle finger inching deeper into your shorts and he can feel how wet she is. 

“Maybe that was my plan all along.” She takes his hand out her shorts, moving the crotch part to the side, and guiding his hand where she needs him the most. Quickly, his fingers work inside her. The thickness and curve of them making her fuck back into them. She missed this. He missed this. 

“Please,” Her voice helpless. She needs him, and she needs him now. Having been awhile since she last felt his cock slipping in and out of her cunt. Awhile since the last time his cock was down her throat. “I want more.”


End file.
